


Fight For Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by ly-canthr0pe said:  Hey - can you please write a Lord of the Rings request Aragon x reader? :) Where the reader is a total boss in general and with a bow and Aragon is captivated by her? But she is extremely selfless and he hates that about her and tries to protect her? You can make up anything else thank de. But can I ask you don’t make it cliche with the “i… i love you” and they confess really cliche? Sorry.
Relationships: Aragorn & Reader, Aragorn & You, Aragorn/Reader, Aragorn/You
Series: Tolkienverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Fight For Love

When you stumbled upon this group that you came to know as the Fellowship of the Ring, it wasn’t a very nice encounter. It was actually very dangerous and disheartening. 

You had been running from an orc pack. They were out for blood and you did not want to be one of their victims. As soon as you caught sight of them, you fled. You ran through the forest dodging trees and branches. You heard the clanking of the orcs’ armor not too far behind. When you spotted a sufficient tree with many branches and leaves, you climbed it immediately. When you made your way to the top, you took some leaves and rubbed it all over yourself to hide your scent. 

You watched, hidden from the branches, as the orc pack made it’s way to you. They spoke in black tongue, a foul language you, unfortunately, couldn’t understand. You quietly observed as the pack continued on their way. You dropped from the tree when the close was clear, but kept your dagger in hand just in case. When you were sure you were alone, you sheathed your weapon. Then you heard the sound of a horn blowing. You immediately grabbed your bow off your back and nocked an arrow running towards the sound. When you looked down from the top of a hill, you saw the orcs attacking a group of men. You saw one slowly making its way to a man whom was distracted by two other orcs. You immediately aimed your bow at it and released. When the man slayed the two, he turned around just in time to see the orc fall before him. He searched to find the source, but his attention was flung to the cries of help.  
You ran down the hill firing arrows as you went. One by one orcs were falling to their demise. You made your way to the bottom of the hill next to the man you had helped. 

“Who are you?!” He cried out.

You kicked an orc that came at you and stabbed it in the neck with your dagger, “I don’t think that really matters at the moment!” You ran following the man and slaying any orcs you came across. You heard two loud cries in the distance. The man began to run faster even more. You covered his back firing arrows and knocking down any foul creatures he couldn’t hit. You were starting to fall behind, but leaving dead bodies in the process. When you caught up to the man, you saw him cut the head off the orc pack leader and watched as the body fell to the ground. You observed from the distance as the man staggered to another man who’s been impaled by many arrows. You turned around giving them privacy. An arrow nocked on your bow just as a precaution. When you heard the sound of leaves cracking, you whipped your head around to see the man walking towards you.

“I believe I should thank you for watching my back.” He held out his hand.

You reluctantly took it and shook it, “You’re welcome. I know how troublesome orcs can be. I was running away from that pack for some time before they came across you. So I think this,” You motioned to the deceased around you, “is all my fault, including your friend. For that, I’m terribly sorry.”

The man shook his head, “Do not feel guilty. What’s done is done. Now that this is all over, what is your name?”

“Y/N. Y/N L/N. And you?”

“Aragorn.”

You spent a lot of time with Aragorn after that. He refused to let you wander off by yourself and claimed that you could be a useful member of the group. The dwarf by the name of Gimli and the elf named Legolas were a bit wary around you at first. Of course, you showed off your archery skills and how hand you were with your dagger, then they accepted you. You went with them on their quest to find their lost hobbit friends. You were there when they encountered the Riders of Rohan. Now you were here, standing beside Aragorn on a ghost ship ready to go to war.

Aragorn glanced at you. The moonlight hitting you creating a glow that made you look heavenly. You turned your head making eye contact with him. You smiled, “Something wrong?”

“Other than the fact that we’re about to fight against an orc army? Not at all.” He said playfully. 

You nudged him with your armor covered shoulder as you laughed at his sarcasm, “I never thought this would happen to me. I was just a nobody wandering all of Middle Earth trying to find a place where I belong. Now I’m here about to fight an orc army! I can’t believe this!” You say giddily.

“Y/N, I want you to be careful out there. This isn’t the time to try to protect and save everyone.”

“But-”

“No, listen to me. I know how you are, but just this once, don’t try to be a hero. You are too valuable to me and I do not intend on losing you tonight.” You looked into Aragorn’s eyes. His stern expression was mixed with something very soft and loving. You’d admit, you’ve come to really care about him. You were just afraid to show it. The life you live consisted of too many of your loved ones dying. You didn’t want him to be one of them. So you kept quiet. But at least tonight, you knew how he felt despite him not entirely saying it to you. Nonetheless, you knew.

You faced the oncoming herd of orcs and said to him, “I make no promises. But for you, I would gladly die for." 

The damn orc managed to slice your arm. It snickered as it circled you. You could already feel the poison that covered the tip of the blade seep into your blood stream. If you were going to die, you were going to die fighting. The orc had gotten you on your back. It’s blade trying to make its way through your neck, but you used all of your might to prevent it from doing so. When the tip was closing to breaking skin, the orc’s head plopped off. You pushed the orc off you. Aragorn’s hand shot out and you grabbed it.

"I had it under control.” You muttered as he handed you your sword. Your bow and arrow long abandoned and broken. Your dear friend. Aragorn was about to counter your statement, until you pushed him to the side. Your sword clashing with an orc axe. Aragorn sliced the orc and it fell. “Leave me! I can handle myself!”

Aragorn took note of your bleeding arm, “It got you didn’t it?”

“So what if it did? Go! I’m fine!”

“You are not! That poison is making it’s way through your body. Soon enough you’ll be dead!”

“I don’t care!” You slashed at the oncoming orcs as you argued with Aragorn, “I meant what I said! I will happily die protecting you!”

“And if you die, Y/N, then there is no point of me living!” Aragorn shouted back as he impaled an orc with his sword.

“Oi! Can you two lovebirds save this fer later!” Gimli shouted as he threw his axe around.

Aragorn and you looked at each other, then continued to fight. You could feel your energy fading, but you persisted. Using every ounce left to exterminate any disgusting no good creature around. But you couldn’t take it anymore.

Your vision started to blur and your legs began to grow weak. You collapsed on the ground and started to fade, but not until you heard the sound of victorious cries. 

When you woke up, the sunlight it your eyes and it stung. You shielded your eyes with your hands and groaned.

“Y/N? Are you feeling alright?”

You looked to Aragorn, whom stood up and knelt by your side. Instead of his ripped black robes he usually wore, he fashioned robes that made him look like royalty and a crown.

“Did we win?” You rasped out.

He smiled, “Yes, my love, we did.”


End file.
